


The Greatest Kingdom

by Thegreatsinnamonroll



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Prince Ryuji, Secret Santa 2020, dragon!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll
Summary: this is my secret santa poem to Ko in the pegoryu server for this year! just a simple little piece about a dragon and a prince who fall in love~
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 9





	The Greatest Kingdom

A Dragon and a Prince

One clad in black scales, the other donned in golden crowns

The dragon lived deep within a forest as dark as his flesh

And the prince lived in a castle taller than his throne

It would seem as if they would never meet

But the two stumbled in each other’s paths by chance

The dragon was injured one day

And the prince was nearby 

He treated the poor dragon out of the kindness in his heart

The reptile followed the human home 

And together they became mates

Ruling their kingdom as princes, then kings 

Fighting side by side in great battles

Their kingdom stronger than anything else

But times change 

And steam and electricity stormed in 

The kings settled down within the forest the dragon had called 

Home 

Falling asleep among the decaying leaves

Curled together 

Waiting to awaken again and raise their kingdom

Built in true love. 


End file.
